


Sweet Home Alabama

by InkyNuggets



Series: Eurovision 2019 Shenanigans [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cousins, Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyNuggets/pseuds/InkyNuggets
Summary: Klemens and Matthias were inseparable. You can't have the Hatari band without the two being weirdly close with each other. Some people took it the wrong wayaka How Klemens and Matthias lost all hopes in humanity as a whole





	Sweet Home Alabama

**Author's Note:**

> This is my weird attempt at humour. Eurovision's coming up and Hatari stayed as my top 3. My friend, who's a die hard shipper of these two, had suggested me to ship these two. I wheezed. This is based off that Sweet Home Alabama meme my senior sent, so kudos to you, Ferdynand!

In their own band, Matthias and Klemens were always noticeably the closest to each other. They would be sitting right next to each other on interviews or even just plain chilling out with the others. One of them would lean on to the other, the other would rest their head on the other's shoulder and so on.

They spent alot of time together, known each other since childhood, even went to the same Art Academy. Matthias had been there during his wedding and his first daughter's birthday. He had shared the happiness with him. Klemens had been there, watching Matthias' self written and directed play featuring a dude spending the night in IKEA after his mother's death. It was poetic, beautiful almost, but the idea made Klemens laugh silently. How did he come up with this? He was impressed by Matthias. His ideas were always so bizarre and weird, even satirical, he guessed that's why he fit so well to be a writer. They did alot of things together, they were so close, like peanut butter and jelly

Their personality sometimes even contrast with each other, like peanut butter and jelly. Matthias was noticeably more open and optimistic, a lot more active and playful and the one who would usually explode out of the two while Klemens was the more pessimistic of the two, calm and laid-back, not much of a party person, a lot softer and kinder. They defined the phrase 'Opposites attract'

They loved what they were doing and what they gained from it. It was great spreading the message to the world, great doing what they love, and it was great greeting all the people who supported them in their journey. They love their fanbase, especially the younger ones, the children who would smile widely and would excitedly join them in singing and dancing. They loved children, especially Klemens who had a soft spot for them

Now, in every fanbase, they discovered, there would be some people entitled to something else that both Matthias and Klemens couldn't help but shudder at

"You two look so cute together!"

"Are you two dating?"

"You're so close with each other!"

"Are you two gay or something?"

Yes. They're talking about _those_ questions

Almost every interviewer, and literally almost _every_ interviewer would ask them the same thing over and over again. It was funny the first time, pretending to be dating just to piss people off, but then it went too far

"No we're not dating"

"Are you sure? You two look so comfortable being in each other's personal space"

They sighed once again. Did these people not realize? Did they not do their research first? Heck it's even on Wikipedia! Or are they just as dense as a rock? They didn't know but it was probably time to stop!

At first, Klemens didn't have the heart to tell them, it would 'ruin their imagination' as he had claimed, with the exclamation mark and everything. Matthias could only sighed. Their latest interview was a bit awkward, because this was the moment they would tell the world to shut the fuck up

The questions given were fine and easy, really simpler to answer. They answered them with ease and with little to no hesitation nor uncomfortable feelings. Then, the question rolled out

"So what are you to each other? Are you like boyfriends?" Klemens laughed nervously while Matthias kept a straight unamused face

"Well we're not dating exactly"

"Oh? Well, you two looked so close to each other, alot of people assumed-"

"We're cousins"

And everything went silent. No chattering of the sort, just silence. Matthias had managed to keep his expression flat, from years of training of course. The taller male cleared his throat before continuing

"You see, his mother is the sister to my father, which made his mother my aunt, which meant I'm his first counsin"

Everyone stayed silent. Matthias looked beside him to see Klemens, face red hot. He's embarrassed. Why?!

There was an awkward pregnant pause before the interviewer decided to move on and end the interview quick. Well that was awkward

"Why would you say that?!" The shorter male had confronted him afterwards, his tone a mix of embarrassment and anger. Oh so it's his fault for saving their reputation? Not that they had a reputation to begin with

"Look, Klemens, I love you. You're like a brother to me, a really weirdly cuddly brother. The world, needs to see that, no our love for each other isn't romantic, but no more than brotherly platonic!"

"Yeah but can't you say it any nicer?! That was blunt. _Too_ blunt"

"Don't you think that was as good as time as ever? It's weird and a bit disturbing, don't you think?"

"Yeah but couldn't you at least have been more subtle?"

"Be glad I saved our ass. If it were you, we'd probably go down as Eurovision's Gayest Couple. And I do NOT want to go down like that! Especially being shipped with my own cousin, or any other family relatives at that point!" Klemens did not dare say anything anymore. And the two stayed silent in the ride back home

The next day, Matthias woke up with high expectations. It was their first day of rehearsal, so that's a good omen. Of course, there's also the feeling of relief after their statement the day before. And as usual, he would go out with Klemens to their rehearsing point. This meant he would be seen close with Klemens once again. But that won't be a problem anymore, right?

Wrong

Because everyone around them kept making these weird faces that the two of them were not comfortable to be around. It weirded them out how people would just stare at them and not say a thing. Usually they would say something before they could even look at them

"What's up with everyone?" Klemens whispered to his ears, trying his best to ignore the stares

"I have no idea" Then finally, one person came up to them

"Aren't you two cousins?"

"Yes" The two answered altogether, almost in perfect sync

"Then how come you're dating?" And once again, it was Matthias who exploded, his face red hot with embarrassment

"WE ARE NOT DATING!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please give out comments


End file.
